Episode
Episodes are the only official division that the Cartoon House has. This is a list of all the known episodes, listen by season in order of when they were made, alongside their blurb. Also, if there is a "*" beside it, the episode is a fillep. Season One Season Two Hey Link* "Mario and Luigi meet Link." Season Three Toon Link and the Clingstick "Thanks to a clingstick, Toon Link clings to anything he sees." Inuyasha and the Shopping Cart "Miroku and Shippo put Inuyasha in a shopping cart and drive around in it." Season Four Hi Allen* "Everyone has something to tell Allen." Season Five Embless, Rief, Karis, and Tyrell* "A quiet kid, a nerd, a girl, and some dude have come to the Cartoon House." The Boy of Secrets* "Everyone is scared of Embless because he is getting into everyone's business." The Ultimate Hacker "Embless and Rief's private site is being hacked by a riceball company." Pool Days "Everyone is battling and singing at the pool." The Merry Life and the Merry Death (Battle of the Swords) "Two legendary swords are pursued by Nobody, and a great battle begins." The Reincarnation (Battle of the Swords 2) "Everyone learns that by combining the two swords, an even bigger reward is created." The Midnight Dance "Embless and Rief are hosting a romantic 'midnight dance' at midnight." The Tower "Link climbs a giant tower to save Zelda." The End of Secrets "Embless and Rief are tired of being hated." Season Six Taki Drive* "Main characters are moving out of the Cartoon House and into Taki Neighborhood." Success "Embless and Rief get super rich, but they forget Karis and Tyrell." The Love Letter "A love letter was anonymously sent to Rief, but Embless knows who sent it." Ketchup "The Reincarnation has driven Dark Pit insane." Back in Time and a Giant Wall of Destruction "Natalie accidentally has Ghetsis create a reset wave." The Adept's Hand "A terrifying move makes its way back to the present." The Candy Store (Ketchup 2) "The Reincarnation drives Dark Pit mad again, and now he's opened a candy store." Cupit "The Skyworld is hosting a play, and everyone thinks Pit should be cupid." Matt Spills the Beans (and Gets Kicked Out) "Matt is forced to admit his savage nature to Natalie." The Midnight Dance 2 "Embless and Rief throw a second Midnight Dance." Re-Reincarnation (and Dark Balls) (Battle of the Swords 3) "While the Darks try to claim the Reincarnation, the Dark Pikach Bros CH Valentine's Day "The Valentine's Dance is coming, but Lance is avoiding Natalie." Rief Makes the First Move "Rief sends Jordan a love letter." Embless' Past "Piechu admits a long-kept secret to Rief- and it's about Embless." Moonlight Dan... "Embless and Rief fail to have MD3." Mind Control "Captain Falcon and Samus are going to ruin Embless." Flower Happy "Jordan's house is a trap that makes you 'girly.'" The Trash House "Embless' house burns down again, and their only option is... the trash house." A Little Party "The Warriors of Vale are throwing a party, and Rief is sad." Pool Days "It's pool day! Featuring a 500-foot diving board and a dense fog." Captain Briggs "It looks like Himi is here, but... Captain Briggs is back from the dead?" Wedding Day "Someone is getting married!!! :|" Winter "Presenting the first snow of winter! Madness included." Ignore Rief Day "A bunch of random stuff is going on! ...?" Season Seven Completing the Warriors of Vale/Overflowing "The Warriors of Vale recieve the final members of the team!" "More? How will Embless fit everyone in?" Takeru Takeover "Takeru, Himi's brother, has decided he wants to own the house." N, Colress, and Friends Do Stuff "N has to 'infiltrate' the Plasma Frigate." Leaf "An old friend friend from Oblivia is coming to visit." The Attack of Tac-Nyan "Embless takes a walk... and encounters a strange creature." Re-Marriage "Apparantly, Himi and Amiti need to get married again. Who else is getting married?" Two Tales of Terror "Link and the Mario Bros have a discussion, while Embless, Tyrell, and Karis have an adventure beyond the basement." Love Potion "Tyrell and Karis set out to make Jordan fall in love with Embless again. Will it be a success? (trick question)" Link's Son "Link's son is finally born, but the occasion is not happy." Tales from Ignis "Three new people from Pokemon Conquest world come to live at Takeru's House-tel, and soon they have started a huge battle involving all of Taki Neighborhood." Tyrell's Birthday "To prepare for Tyrell's birthday, Embless asks Hideyoshi's team to get the cake, while Karis distracts Tyrell so they can finish the surprise party." Overflowing 2: The Conquestors "Everyone from Ransei comes to Takeru's House-tel!" Invasion of the Fangirls Part 1 "The fangirls are coming to Taki Neighborhood." Invasion of the Fangirls Part 2 "The fangirls are starting weddings. How will the boys escape?" Shopping with Hanbei "Hanbei, Kanbei, and Gracia go shopping." The Hero of Oblivia "Ben is the new Hero of Oblivia." Pika "Hanbei finds a Pikachu, and it follows him..." The Spirits "Someone's bought a load of alcohol." Valentine's Cookies "Everyone gets a cookie which only tastes good to the person you like." Sleepover "Hanbei, Kanbei, and Hideyoshi have to all sleep in one room." Assasinating Ranmaru "Hideyoshi, Hanbei and Kanbei, unable to affort proper food, hire ninjas to endager Ranmaru so they can get into fancy dinner." The Camping Episode "Everyone has to go camping in Taki Woods." Season Eight The Great Nobunaga's Ambition on Takeru's House "Nobunaga decides he wants it to be Nobunaga's House." Rief's Insanity "After the tragic loss of his beloved computer, Rief finally cracks." Sleepover 2 "Another night for the Ignis Trio goes by..." Drunk Marathon "The Ignis Trio are kicked out of the house while everyone's drinking." Sleepover 3: The Sweet Dreams Tea "Hideyoshi and Hanbei pull a prank on Kanbei involving some potentially dangerous tea." Sleepover 4: The Dream Party Nothing good can come out of a mass exposure to Sweet Dreams Tea..." The Bootie Brothers "'Culo Caca' is so popular, but Embless, Tyrell, and Rief think they can do better." Ramen Noodles "Hanbei and Hideyoshi make some ramen noodles, which are very popular." Ring, Ring "A ghost is after Embless! Or is it just a secret admirer?" The Ice Cream Truck 2 "Hanbei ends up going on an adventure with a lesser-known hero." The Sick Day "An extremely contagious virus has spread EVERYWHERE!" Taki Neighborhood Meteor! "A meteor is heading for Taki Neighborhood! Will everyone escape safely?" Season Nine The Split of Takeru's House "After angering Hideyoshi and causing him to leave, Embless is hated by everyone. Others also want to move out." The Split of Takeru's House 2 "Isaac gathers his own crew to leave for a new home, but he encounters many problems." Cookie Syndrome "Why are Hanbei and Hideyoshi acting so... DUMB?" The Butlers "Hanbei is missing." The Invasion of Yukimura's House "Hanbei and Hideyoshi are getting up in Yukimura's business." The Lucky Flower "Embless and Tyrell win the lottery. More than once." Dark Seige "Embless discovers the secret reason the darks are losing." Love Party "Embless throws a party, and in an attempt to get 'SheLix' up, some games begin." Ice Cream in the Desert "Hanbei and Hideyoshi are suspicious because its not raining." Pool Days 2 "Isaac and Garet are trying to hook up Sheba again, but they keep getting off track." Walk and Talk "Tyrell has something to say to Embless." Pirate Ship "Matt buys a pirate ship to fulfill his dreams." Pee Parade "Embless, Tyrell, and Amiti have to fina a bathroom, but all they can find is the water parade." Return of the Bootie Brothers "After the water parade, the Bootie Brothers are found." Return of the Bootie Brothers Newz "Embless and Tyrell ask Hanbei to make a plan to pretend to assassinate the Bootie Brothers for their news show." Hanbei's Illness "Hanbei is sick and he thinks he's gonna die." Magoichi's Illness "Magoichi is sad, so Hanbei and Hideyoshi set out to cheer him up." Backstory "Jordan has to save Pokemon getting stolen." Depression and Promotion "Embless is sad... meanwhile, Chimo gets a letter." An Adventure "Embless and Tyrell go on an adventure through Taki Neighborhood." The Fall of the King "Navi gives Marth and Ike an idea." Adventures in the Real World "Marth and Ike try to adjust to modern life." The Christmas Tree "Embless is determined to get a tree before Christmas." The ULTIMATE Hacker "Embless has been hacked, but never like this." Issac's Party "There's a huge party at Issac's house for the new year." Link's Dragon "When Link gets home, he finds a new pet under his boot." Cartoon House War "People are being drafted into the Daisekai Army!" Master Rupee "Link finds out about a new type of rupee." Fire Emblem Expansion "A new group is arriving at the Couch, just as clueless as any other." Pit's Date "As the new group begins to meet the residents of the Cartoon House, things are bound to spark." Chimo's House "When The Breakfast Clan gets a private message from Chimo, they find themselves involved in a serious event." Season Ten Roadtrip with Rief "Rief asks Embless for some help, which turn into a car adventure." The Proposal "Tyrell has some plans, and Embless decides to help." The Teddiursaz "A noob team discovers their secret to success. But will it destroy the community?" Hellcasters "While Pokefight is down, Chimo plays a different game." Pit Learns the Truth "Pit again sets out for love." Hellcasters 2 and The Sons of Vale "It's time for another Judgement Day. Meanwhile, Embless and Tyrell get an X-Ball." The Legends "Rief and Embless think they can discover the true identity of the mysterious team The Legends." The Power Stones "Embless and Tyrell hear about a stone that can grant your greatest desire." Hax "The OP move has returned and Rief needs to put a stop to it." The Money Tree "Embless and Tyrell stumble upon something amazing." Embless' Birthday "Title says it all." Everything "Embless, Tyrell, and Karis find Rief, but..." Caught "Some footage of Rief goes public." Pokemon Thieves "?" While We're Gone "Embless and Jordan leave for a few days. What will happen at home?" Ed's Island "Ed must set out to learn Swahili!" Daycare 2.0 "The Everything Store is invaded by Kirby!" Sibahati Flower "An unlucky flower appears in Embless' yard." Stupid Smash Bros. Universe "A new portal to the alternate world is found." Three Tales of Terror "Pit decides to teach Link the meaning of fun... with Mario and Luigi." Chimo Vr. C.I.T.A. "The promised battle finally commences." Return of the Fangirl Invasion "It's Fangirl Day." Invasion 1 "Embless, Tyrell, and Karis invade the huge house in Lays Neighborhood because they hacked Rief." Invasion 2 "Rief has been kidnapped by... CITA?" CITA + Sons of Vale "Embless' party visits CITA." The Grand Convention Part 1 "The big convention is about to begin!" The Grand Convention Part 2 "The convention goes on!" Campfire Mystery "What is Isaac's group doing around the fire?" House Tour "The Breakfast Crew shows off their homes in honor of their subscribers." Speculation "Embless and Rief delve into the depths of dark and light science." Pokefight Online "The old creators of Pokefight are requested to revive their famous game." Barry n' Barry "Barry from Jetpack Joyride and his jetpack, Barry the bear, arrive at the Cartton House." The Stealth Mission "Embless has a new neighbor who is terribly suspicious." Darkrai's Deeds "Darkrai is set to haunt Taki Neighborhood. Meanwhile, Emolga is on orange and can't play Pokefight." The Next Zone "Hellcasters releases the next zone, but nobody can reach it." The Big Livestream "Mewtwo makes a livestream." The Sword Store "Matt and friends recieve ownership of a huge sword store!" Atop Mt. Oreo "Something ominous is threatening Daisekai, and every hero is ready to fight." The Sword Swowdown "Who's the very best swordsman?" Shiny Corp "The Ranger Base is on the hunt for the infamous Shiny Corp." Movies The Dark Pikachus (technically part of season six) "The Dark Pikachus unleash their work on Taki Neighborhood." Shorts Mario and Luigi Show 2 This is a series of shorts based loosely off of The Mario and Luigi Show in which dumb Mario and Luigi go on shenanigans in Peach Castle. The only other character who appears is Peach and unnamed characters like the Garbage Man. Other Cartoon House Award Ceremony